Heartache
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: A WHAT IF of Sam and Steve's first meeting and progress of their relationship. Slightly inspired by Bridget Jones's Baby with a dark twist. Warning. Will contain Smut from the get go. Upsetting scenes and sensitive subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains strong smut.**

Taking a sip of his beer, Steve McGarrett sat at the bar as he stared aimlessly ahead. It had been a long day and he just needed a quick drink to unwind before he then headed home for the night. Danny had to go home straight away to pick up Grace and Charlie; Chin and Kono had family plans and Lou was going to an anniversary dinner with his wife. For the first time he was flying solo.

"You know you should never really drink on your own. It's a bad omen."

Hearing the soft voice next to him, Steve turned his head and looked to the blonde beauty in front of him and gave her a soft smile. "Well looks like you're going to have to join me. Wouldn't want that omen to come back and bite me in the ass now would I?" He mused as he looked to her. "What can I get you?" He asked as he kept his eyes locked on her before he looked her up and down. She was a petite woman. In a strappy vest and denim shorts with her blonde hair in a messy bun which looked just…perfect. She had certainly caught his eye that was for sure.

"I'll have a white wine please." She chimed as she looked to him.

Steve smiled and nodded as he looked to the barman and ordered another beer and a white wine before he then looked to the young woman beside him. "I'm Steve."

"Sam." She told him with a smile.

"Well Sam. I've got to admit. You've sure as hell made my night a whole lot better."

"Tough day?" She asked looking to him.

"You could say that." He commented with a chuckle as he took another sip of his beer and looked to her. "Haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to the Island?" He asked curiously to her. He was sure if he had seen her before he would have remembered. She was gorgeous!

Sam gave a slight nod. "Yeah, came to visit family. Thought I'd explore the Island a little first before I showed my face." She mused with a smile to him. "What about you? You grow up here?"

Steve nodded as he took another sip of his beer. "Yep. And yes I know. I don't look Hawaiian." He laughed and looked to her before smiling to her. "What do you think so far?"

Sam looked to him and let a small smirk play on her lips. "I like what I've seen so far."

Seeing her smirk Steve couldn't help but smirk back at her. "Yeah?" He mused as he looked to her. "Like anything in particular?" He asked, hovering his beer to his lips.

Sam looked to him. "Something may have caught my eye." She teased as she took a sip of her wine.

Hearing her Steve's smirk grew as he looked to her before he then looked over to one of the booths in the corner and nodded over to it. "Care to join me?" He asked as he got to his feet and headed over to the booth and slid across the seats with his beer. He did have food coming but right now food was the last thing on his mind.

Sam watched him for a few minutes before she got to her feet. Looking to the barman she smiled. "Two shots please." She smiled and headed over to Steve sat in the booth. Sitting down she slid closer to him, popping her wine in front of her before she then looked to smiled to the barman as he came over with the shots and popped one in front of Steve and smiled to him. "Don't hold back on me." She mused as she downed her shot.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Steve commented back as he downed the contents of his own shot before he then looked to the beauty beside him. It was surprising how easy it was to be around her and she was a complete stranger.  
For more than two hours all they did was talk, flirt, laugh, Steve even shared his plate of fries with her. The drinks flowed one after the other and the more they drank the more flirty they got with each other and more touchy. His hand resting on her knee as they chatted away and Sam didn't seem bothered with the contact. In fact he thought she liked it.

The more they drank the more Sam found herself getting closer and closer to Steve. Feeling his hand on her knee she smirked to herself before she relaxed back in the booth as they chatted away, her hand resting on the hand that was currently resting on her knee. "How about we get out of here?" Sam asked as she looked to him. "Take a walk along the beach?"

Looking to Sam as he heard her he smiled and nodded. "I like the sound of that." He commented as he downed the rest of his beer before he got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

Sam smiled as she quickly finished her wine and took his hand and climbed out of the booth and smiled up to him. "Let's go."

Steve smiled as he draped his arm over her shoulders and headed out the bar and towards the beach. "So tell me about yourself." He mused looking down to her. "Where you from?"

Leaning into Steve slightly as he draped his arm over her shoulder, Sam happily walked with him to the beach before she looked up to him and smiled at his question. "Well I'm the youngest of four. Two brothers and one sister. Originally from New Jersey but spent pretty much the last eight years in New York. I'm a lawyer." She explained with a smile to him.

"A lawyer? Wow. Impressive. You just get better and better." Steve mused with a smirk to her as they walked further down the beach.

Hearing him, Sam smirked as she stopped in front of him, looking up to him as she walked her fingers slowly up his chest. "What about you Mr Steve? Tell me something impressive about you…" She whispered her eyes locked onto his.

As she stopped in front of him he looked down to her before he thought for a minute and looked to her. "Is being a navy seal impressive enough?" He asked with a smirk.

Hearing him Sam smirked and gave a nod. "I think that's impressive enough…" She whispered as she ran her hands over his biceps, she could feel how toned he was under her small hands. "Very impressive…" She whispered again.

"Glad you think so." Steve whispered back as he looked down to her, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips to her eyes once more before he just bit the bullet and captured her lips with his. Now normally he wasn't one for just hooking up with complete strangers, but there was something different about this girl. There was a spark between them. A strong one.

As he kissed her Sam couldn't help but smile as she happily kissed him back. No normally she wouldn't kiss a complete stranger but she was in paradise and she wanted to have some fun and unwind. If something more developed between them then she'd be happy but if not she was fine with that. Though she hoped deep down something did develop. She did fancy the pants off this guy! Arm moving around his neck, Sam deepened the kiss more, pressing her body tightly against his, her one arm going around his waist, pulling him as tight as possible against her, the kiss getting more intense by the second.

Moving his arms around her waist, Steve pulled her just as tight against him, his lips locked to hers as he rested one hand gently on her cheek as he deepened the kiss more and more. Breaking the kiss briefly he looked down to her. "Come back to mine?" He whispered as he looked to her. "I'm not far from here."

Pouting as he broke the kiss, Sam then nodded as she heard him and captured his lips once more. She couldn't get enough of him.

As she nodded, Steve soon picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he kissed her again before breaking the kiss again to walk back to his place. And he was walking as fast as he could. He could feel her kissing and nipping at his neck and it was turning him on even more.  
As he eventually reach his place he popped Sam down to her feet as he rummaged through his pockets for his keys, unlocking the door he headed inside, gently pulling Sam inside with him, shutting and locking the front door before he pinned Sam to it as he cupped her face and kissed her once more, bringing one arm around her waist as he picked her up again and pressed her up against the door, his hands moving to wander her body.

Smirking against his lips, Sam held onto him tightly as he picked her up, her lips locking to his as she tightened her legs around his waist, slowly grinding on him to drive him even more crazy. She wanted him and she could already tell that he wanted her. The hardness in his jeans confirmed that for her.

Hands moving to her ass he gripped her tightly as he then moved and carried her upstairs, lips moving to her neck so he could mainly see where he was going! Heading to his bedroom he kicked the door shut after them before laying Sam down on the bed, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and throwing it on the floor before he climbed on the bed, removing Sam's vest and bra before moving his body over hers as he kissed her again, his hands roaming her body. Her skin was so soft. So perfect.

Feeling his hands run over her body Sam smirked against his lips as they started kissing again. "Someone like what they feel?" She whispered against his lips before grinning and moving her legs around his waist, gently pulling his body closer to hers, her hand going to his hair as she gently gripped onto it, playing biting his lip before kissing him again.

Steve smirked at her question and gave a nod. "I do. I love what I feel. You're amazing." He whispered breathlessly against her lips, his hands moving down to her shorts and quickly undoing them and tugging them down.

Sam kept her lips to his, lifting her hips up to help Steve before she relaxed back on the bed, kicking her trousers and panties off before grinning as she moved her hands to his jeans and tugging them down with his boxers.

When they were both finally naked, Steve broke the kiss before he then looked down to her. "You sure about this?" He asked as he looked down to her. "It's okay if you don't…"

Hearing him Sam couldn't help but look at him in complete awe before she pulled him down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "I want to." She whispered. "I want you." She told him with a smile.

Smiling as he heard her answer, Steve moved his hand down her body ever so slowly. Cupping her he slowly began to rub her clit before slipping two fingers inside her, his mouth dropping a little at how wet and tight she was. "Oh wow." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers. "You feel amazing."

Biting down on her lip feeling Steve's fingers enter Sam moved her hands to his hair and held onto it as she moved her hips against his fingers needing more. "Steve…" She whispered looking to him, trying to control her breathing, but he was making this impossible. She needed him right now.

As she called his name he looked to her and smirked as he moved his fingers faster as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked to her. "Yes?" He mused as he looked to her once more.

"I need more…" She was whispered to him. "Please…" She begged gripping onto his hair tighter. She liked foreplay…but right now she just needed him inside her.

Hearing her Steve smirked and hovered his lips to hers. "Well…seeing as you asked so nicely…" He whispered to her as he removed his fingers, kissing her softly he slowly pushed himself inside her, groaning out as buried himself inside her. She felt…incredible. This was a first for him. He felt like he was going to let go there and then but he had to stop himself. If anything he wanted this to last as long as possible right now.

A loud moan passing her lips as she felt Steve enter her she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He was big. Biting down on her lip slightly she then sighed out in lust as she pressed her lips to his, slowly moving against him after she had adjusted to him.

His hands moving to her hips, he held onto them firmly as he began to thrust inside her, giving her hard deep thrusts. He tried to keep at a steady pace, but the more she moaned and moved against him made him really want to go for it. Breaking the kiss he moved his head to her neck as he peppered her neck with kisses, his body pressed to hers, his hands moving to hers as he interlocked their fingers, pinning her hands to the bed. He could feel Sam tightening around him, knew she needed to let go but he wasn't ready yet. Slowing his movements down he looked to her pressing his forehead to hers before smirking as she pouted.

"Don't stop…" She begged clinging onto him tightly.

"I'm not." He promised her. "Making it last…" He whispered to her as he gazed down to her, his eyes locking onto hers. He could tell it was killing her him going slow, but he really didn't want this to end. It felt too good to end right now.

Getting frustrated, Sam rolled them over, pinning his hands down on the bed she smirked down to him, leaning down as she pressed kisses to his chest. "You're a tease." She whispered before she looked to him as she began to ride him, picking up the pace from his torturing one, her hands slowly running down his arms before resting on his chest as she used it for leverage.

Biting his lip as he watched her ride him, Steve ran his hands slowly up her perfect body before, cupping her breasts as he teased her nipples, smirking at her reaction to him. As her head fell back he sat up and captured a nipple in his mouth, his arm bounding around her to slow her down.

"Steve…" She moaned in frustration as she looked to him. Her body failing her as she let him continue his tease on her. Her hands moving to his hair once more she gripped onto it tightly, her hips still moving against him keeping him nice and deep inside her, moans just tumbling from her lips. He knew how to make her feel good. She had never experienced anything like this before.

As soon as he felt Sam's body go weak against him he reversed their positions once more, his mouth leaving her nipple as his body covered hers once more, finally giving her what she need as he thrusted hard and fast into her, giving her the friction she craved so much.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as she dragged her nails down Steve's back, her hips moving frantically against his. "Oh god Steve." She moaned as she pressed her forehead to Steve's and moved her hands to his upper arms, holding onto him tightly.

At her moans Steve just thrusted as hard and fast as he could into her, soft moans of his own passing his lips. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Let go…" He whispered, he needed to let go but he wasn't giving in until she gave in first.

As Steve gave one hard thrust into her Sam moaned his name loudly as she finally climaxed, dragging her nails down his arms as she kept her movements up with his so he could too let go with her.

And he did. Not long after Sam orgasmed he followed her, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, moaning her name as he exploded inside her, his breath in a pant as he slowed down his movements to a stop before he looked to her breathlessly and kissed her forehead before pulling out of her and flopping down beside her, trying to catch his breath back. She was…incredible. That was an experience he was never going to forget. It was hot, passionate, something he hadn't had in a very long time and he wanted it again. Wanted more. With her.

Trying to catch her breath back, Sam rolled onto her side, facing Steve as she looked to him. "You sure know how to give an amazing first impression." She whispered with a smile to him.

Hearing her he laughed breathlessly as he looked to her and smiled pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So do you." He whispered with a smile before he let a yawn pass his lips. She sure as hell knew how to work a guy! Arm draping over her waist he pulled the duvet up over them before he let his eyes fall to a close. He was exhausted!

Snuggling into Steve as he draped his arm over her, Sam nodded off to sleep, curled into Steve's side as she slept.  
Waking up a few hours later, Sam frowned a little as she rubbed her eyes a little, the events of a few hours coming back to her. Looking to Steve sleeping peacefully beside her she smiled to herself before she quietly and gently got out of the bed. Slipping her clothes back on she grabbed the pen and notepad that was on the side and wrote him a note before leaving it on the pillow beside Steve as she quietly left the room and downstairs and left Steve's place as quietly as she could. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want them to both wake up in the morning and Steve regret what had happened. She herself had no regrets. Last night was incredible for her.

A small yawn passing his lips as he woke up the next morning, Steve opened his eyes, not seeing Sam beside him he frowned a little before he then noticed the note on the side. Sitting up a little he picked the note up and read it.

 _Steve,  
Not one for awkward morning afters. Hell not normally one for one night stands. No regrets my end.  
See you around navy boy. Hopefully.  
Sam x _

Sighing to himself he put the note down and went into his own little world. Running his fingers through his hair a little he was hoping she would still be here and it wasn't all a dream. There was something about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something. He wanted to know this girl. He had to know this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Days Later.**

"Earth to Steve. Are you even listening to me right now?" Danny asked as he looked to his partner as they sat in Steve's office chatting away. It was a slow morning and they didn't have much to do. "You still hung up on this chick who ditched you?"

Snapping out of his own little world Steve sighed a little as he looked to Danny. "I'm sorry Danny." He mumbled before giving a slight nod. "Yeah. Just can't seem to get her out of my head."

Danny sighed as he looked to her. "Look it was just a one night stand…will admit not normally your style but it was what it was…don't let it get you down. Plenty more idiotic girls out there who will want to hook up with you…seriously what was so special about this girl?"

Steve sighed as he shrugged. "I don't know Danny there was just something about her I can't put my finger on it."

"You think she's still on the Island? You said she was only here to visit family…maybe she's gone already?" Danny suggested with a sigh as he looked to him.

Steve gave a little shrug. "Maybe." He sighed. "Just wish we done things differently you know? Not that I regret what happened…just wish things were different."

Danny looked to his friend before he then sighed a little as his phone went off. Grabbing it out of his pocket he answered it pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" He mumbled before his face dropped and the colour drained from his face. "What are you sure?" He asked before sighing a little. "No it's fine…I'll be right there." He mumbled as he hung up the phone and looked to Steve. "I have to go." He mumbled rushing to the door.

Steve frowned looking to Danny. "Danny what's wrong?" he asked looking to him. "Is everything okay?" He asked but Danny was gone.

Rushing out of the palace Danny headed down to his car, jumping in he sped off towards the hospital as fast as he could. This was not happening right now. Pulling up outside the hospital he dived out of the car before rushing inside, seeing Duke he headed over to him. "Duke where is she?" He asked looking to him.

Duke looked to him. "She's in the cubicle with a female officer…"

"What happened?" Danny asked moving his hands into his pockets

Duke sighed. "We were called out to what had appeared to be a mugging. When we got to the scene she was in a pretty bad way…officers found what they think is her underwear a few feet away. Doctor's confirmed she wasn't wearing any when she arrived and she has been examined to confirm what we thought. Danny she was violently attacked and left for dead."

The colour drained from his face. "She was raped?"

Duke gave a nod. "It appears so. The female officer is in the cubicle getting evidence for forensics…"

Danny nodded a little before looking up as the female officer come out with everything she needed. "Thanks Duke." He mumbled before he then headed into the cubicle. Looking to the broken woman on the bed he sighed as he moved closer to her. She had two black eyes, a busted lip, deep cut in her forehead which had stitches not to mention the cuts on her arms. She looked horrific.

"Danny…" Came her groggy voice as she looked to him, lifting her head up a little off the pillow.

Danny gave a tearful smile as he looked to her. "Hey you." He whispered as he looked to her, looking her up and down he then sighed as he looked to her. "Sam why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming here?" He asked before he looked to her.

"I wanted to surprise you and Grace." She whispered back to him. "I managed to get some time off work and seeing as we didn't get to spend much time together when you came to New York I thought I'd come see you." She explained looking to him. "I'm sorry."

Danny gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't be sorry." He whispered. "Sam what do you remember?"

"Not a lot." She admitted looking to him. "I was going back to my hotel room…I had gone out for some food and drinks and took a short cut…someone come behind me and hit me over the head and knocked me out…I could feel him…" She trailed off and hung her head the tears already rolling down her cheeks.

Danny squeezed her hands. "It's okay…I know…" He whispered softly to her. He didn't want her to be afraid.

Sam looked to him, the tears just streaming down her cheeks as she looked to her older brother. "I tried to push him away but he just kept hitting me and punching me as hard as he could before I just fell unconscious…" She whispered through her tears.

Danny sighed as he gently moved his arm around his sister and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Hey it's okay." He whispered as he looked down to her. "You're safe now I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to catch this guy okay. Me and my team will make sure of it." He promised as he held her close to him before he looked down to her. "Look I want you to come and stay with me. I don't want you on your own right now. Grace and Charlie have gone away with Rachel for a week so it'll just be us okay?"

Leaning into her brother, Sam wiped her eyes a little before nodding a little. "That officer took all my clothes and stuff…"

"I'll have the results sent to my people." He told her with a smile before looking to her. "Do you have to stay here long?"

Sam shook her head. "No I can go. Got to be careful though. He broke a few of my ribs."

Danny sighed as he clenched his jaw. "Rape and GBH. I'm going to kill him."

Sam sighed as she looked to her brother. "Please just get me out of here."

Danny nodded. "I got some spare clothes in my car. You can change into them and we'll get you some fresh clothes once we get home. Stay here." He told her before he left the cubicle and headed to his car as quick as he could. Grabbing a bag from the trunk of his car he headed back inside before offering his sister a soft smile as he saw she was now sat on the edge of the bed. "Here." He offered her the bag. "There's a pair of joggers and an old t-shirt in there…doubt you'd wanna wear a pair of my work trousers."

Sam took the bag and looked to him. "Are they clean?"

"Yes." Laughed Danny as he looked to her. "They're emergency clothes I always keep in the car. And well this is an emergency."

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks Danno."

"I'll be outside when you're finished." He told her as he left the cubicle and closed the curtain behind him as he waited for Sam to come out. As he heard the curtain open behind him he turned slightly and smiled as he saw Sam hobble closer to him. He felt angry. Felt sick about what had happened to his baby sister. "Ready to get out of here?" He asked looking to her.

Sam gave nod as she looked to him. "Yeah."

Moving his arm gently around his sister, Danny looked to her and offered her a small smile before he then headed towards the car park. He just wanted to get his sister home. It was all still sinking in. Her attack and the fact that she was here in Hawaii!

Flinching slightly as Danny moved her arm around her Sam let a sigh pass her lips a little. She couldn't help it. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but it was just the thought if anything else. She didn't want what had happened to her to play on her mind as much as it was but right now she was a victim of a brutal attack. Her whole body hurt right now for the beating she took. Climbing into her brother's car as they reached the car she winced a little as she put her belt on. She had never broken anything before and now had broken ribs.

"You okay?" He asked as he got into the driver's side. He knew his sister. She would put on a brave face and pretend she was okay. She'd be stubborn and not let him help her. He was surprised she agreed to come home with him!

Sam nodded a little. "Just sore." She admitted with a shrug. "I'll be okay."

Danny nodded a little before heading to his place. "Well we'll get you home and we'll get a bath run for you. Might help with your soreness."

Sam just nodded a little as she looked out the window blankly as Danny drove. Now that the doctors had stopped fussing everything was playing on her mind.

Danny looked to Sam now and again as he drove. He didn't know what to say to her. Nothing he said was going to make this okay. He felt slightly guilty that he wasn't there to protect her. He felt guilty when he lost Matty. He knew he should have done more. Arrested him when he did. But he didn't. Not that it was the same situation as Sam but he still felt guilty for not being there. Not even knowing she was on the Island was bad enough. "How long have you been here Sam?" He asked as he looked to her.

Sam sighed as she heard his question. She knew he wasn't going to like her answer. "Just under a week." She mumbled looking down to her hands.

Danny's mouth dropped. "What?" Pulling up outside his house he looked to her. "How they hell have you been here just under a week and I only find out you are here today?" He asked looking to her in disbelief. "Sam why wouldn't you tell me you were here?"

Sam sighed. "Because I wanted to look around the Island first. You live in such a beautiful place Danny and whenever you come home all you do is moan about it…and yet I came here and I couldn't find a single thing wrong…I'd kill to live here." She shook her head and sighed. "I just wanted a few days by myself. Explore." She grumbled as she slowly got out of the car, trying not to move too fast to avoid any major pain.

Getting out of the car, Danny sighed as he made way around to her, helping her out of the car he sighed. "I just wish you told me you were planning on coming."

"I wanted to surprise you." She whispered to him.

Danny sighed down to her before he shut the door after her. "Come on let's get you inside. I'll run you a bath."

Sam nodded a little as they headed into the house, heading inside Sam headed to the bedroom, Danny following her up.

Making a pit stop in the bathroom, Danny run a bath for Sam before heading to her bedroom and looked to her sat on the edge of the bed, staring blankly out of the window. "Once you're a bit more settled I'll go to your hotel room and get your stuff. You can stay with me for as long as you're here." He told her with a soft smile.

Sam gave a small nod. "Thanks Danny." She mumbled as she looked to him.

Danny smiled. "That's what big brothers are for." He smiled to her. "How about I make you something to eat?" He asked. "Have it ready for when you get out of the bath?"

Sam scrunched her nose a little as she got to her feet. "I'm not really hungry. "

"Well go and have a bath and I'll see you downstairs." He told her with a smile. "I'll leave some fresher clothes out for you."

"These are fine Danny…"

"You sure?"

Sam nodded. "Just a fresh shirt will do."

Danny nodded as he headed out of the bedroom, coming back with a clean shirt he passed it to her and smiled. "Here. Now go relax." He ordered.

Sam smiled a little taking the shirt off her brother before she then headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her she slowly and carefully stripped off before getting into the bath. Laying down she took a breath as she relaxed back, trying to be as careful as she could so she wouldn't hurt her ribs anymore. She was in a lot of pain but she was trying to battle through it best she could.

Heading downstairs, Danny let a sigh pass his lips as he headed into the kitchen and made Sam a sandwich. She might have said that she wasn't hungry but he needed her to eat something for his own sanity. As he heard frantic knocking at his door he frowned a little as he headed to his front door, opening it he then frowned as Steve came bursting in.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked looking to his friend. "I've been calling and texting you…are the kids alright?" He asked. He had left so suddenly and didn't give him no explanation. He could only think that there was something wrong with either Grace or Charlie.

Danny sighed as he watched Steve before he looked to him and gave a small nod. "Yes, they're fine, look Steve I'm sorry but right now isn't a good time…I'll explain later but right now isn't good…"

Steve looked to him. "Danny what's wrong? Come on man you can talk to me…"

"Look Steve…" Danny began.

"Danny does Grace have a spare hair elastic I can borrow?" Came Sam's voice as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in Danny's joggers and one of his shirts as he ruffled her wet hair with a towel best she could.

Spotting Sam, Steve's mouth dropped a little as he looked to her. "Sam…"

Hearing her name and seeing Steve Sam looked to him, her heart sinking. "Steve…"

Danny looked between the pair of them. "You two know each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you two know each other?" Danny asked looking between them. Seeing the way Steve was looking at Sam and vice versa he sighed as he looked to his friend. He could tell. "It was her wasn't it? Sam was the girl you hooked up with and have been pining for ever since?" He asked, there was clear annoyance in his tone.

Moving her arms around herself a little, Sam sighed a little as she looked to her brother then to Steve, neither of them speaking. Neither of them knew how to answer Danny.

Danny looked to Steve and then Sam. Their silence said it all. They had hooked up. His sister was the girl Steve couldn't get out of his head. The one he wanted more than just a one night stand with. "Okay how about I do some introductions to make this a little easier for you both. Sam this is Steven McGarrett, my partner and best friend…Steve this is Samantha Williams. My baby sister."

"I didn't know she was your sister." Steve defended as he managed to tear his eyes from Sam, she looked…awful. He could clearly see that she had been hurt.

"That doesn't make it any better Steve." Sighed Danny as he rubbed his forehead a little.

"No it doesn't but Danny I wasn't even aware you had a younger sister. I thought Stella was your only sister. You've never mentioned her before."

Sam scoffed as she heard Steve and looked to her brother. "Wow. You must be so proud of me if your so called best friend didn't even know I exist."

Danny just sighed and looked to his sister. "Don't start." He told her before gesturing upstairs. "There should be some hair elastics up in Grace's bedroom." He told her.

Sam nodded a little before she then looked to Steve briefly before making her way back upstairs. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. It would only happen to her that the guy she thought she could have a future with was her brother's best friend! Not to mention she was annoyed with her brother right now. Why wouldn't he tell anyone about her? Was he that ashamed of her?

As Sam left, Danny looked to Steve and sighed in frustration. "This is so messed up."

"Danny I'm sorry. I had no idea she was your sister…"

Danny looked to his friend. "It's more than that." He mumbled looking to him.

Steve frowned a little. "What do you mean?" He asked looking to him before looking towards the stairs once more then looked to Danny once more. "What happened? She looks like she was beat up?"

Danny sighed a little as he moved and sat down on the sofa, looking to Steve as he sat opposite him. "She was attacked."

"I can see that…."

"No." Danny cut in looking to him. "He didn't just beat her up. This guy beat her up…raped her, beat her while he was raping her until she was unconscious then left her for dead…worst part was I didn't even know she was on the Island until Duke called me to tell me that they have my sister in the hospital asking for me."

As Danny explained what happened to Sam, Steve's face drained of colour. He felt sick. How could someone do that to her? "Do we know who did it?" He asked looking to him.

Danny shook his head a little, keeping his voice low so Sam wouldn't hear them. He knew she probably wouldn't come back down not until Steve was gone. Not now that he knew about her and Steve's night of passion together. "Not yet. HPD have got all of Sam's clothes and they're looking for evidence he may have left behind. She took a short cut down an alley so I doubt that there will be any CCTV." He mumbled before he looked to the stairs before he then looked to Steve. "I want to catch this sick son of a bitch and I want to make him pay for what he did to her."

"And we will." Steve whispered to him. "Do we know what time she was attacked? See if we can find any witnesses."

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. Sam was found this morning. Duke thought it was a mugging. She could have been in that alley for hours before she was found…she said she was walking back to the hotel from having food and drinks…"

"Okay we need to get a timeline from Sam. What time she left wherever she was. Maybe if we get the CCTV we can see if anyone followed her. Get the exact time Duke got the callout…start piecing together the night."

Danny nodded a little as he looked to his friend. "We got to catch him."

"We will." Steve promised as he looked to him. "We will make sure we get him."

"Thanks Steve." Danny offered him a smile before he got to his feet. "Look I have to go to the hotel and pick up Sam's stuff…" He paused and looked to him. "Why don't you go and see if Sam will talk to you. She got quite...I dunno…when she was explaining what had happened, she froze when it come to the whole mention of the rape…she feels…ashamed of what had happened."

Steve gave a slight nod as he looked to him before looking to the stairs. "You think she'll open up to me?" He asked with a sigh.

Danny looked to him. "You seem to have some sort of connection with her. Use that to your advantage." He told him as he grabbed his car keys. "I'll be as quick as I can." He told him heading out of the house.

Steve nodded a little before he watched him go before he then took a breath as he headed upstairs. He didn't know how this was going to end so right now he was a cop. Heading to the spare bedroom he glanced in. Sam was laying on the bed, facing away from him. She looked so…fragile right now. Gently knocking the door he stepped inside. "Sam…"

Hearing the knock Sam thought it was her brother, hearing Steve's voice she couldn't help but sigh to herself. "Not now Steve." She mumbled, keeping her eyes locked on the wall ahead of her. She couldn't face him right now.

Steve sighed as he moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed he looked down to her. "I know it's the last thing you want to talk about, but I need to ask you some questions about last night…"

"I told Danny everything I know." She simply told him.

"I know…but I need some times…name of the restaurant you were in, time you left…if you were with anyone." He mumbled the last part. He didn't like the thought of her having dinner with someone else. He was jealous and she hadn't even answered his question yet.

Sam could tell there was a tone to his voice. Rolling onto her back she looked to him. "I wasn't with anyone. I was bored of eating the hotel food. Thought I'd try something new."

Steve nodded a little as he looked to her. "Which restaurant were you in?"

"Waikiki Palace? I left just after eleven thirty."

"Did you notice anyone following you? Anyone suspicious hanging around?"

Sam shook her head. "No. When I was walking down the alley I could hear someone walking behind me so I walked quicker but then he hit me over the head and everything happened so fast after that." She mumbled as she looked to the ceiling, she couldn't look at him.

Steve nodded a little as he looked to her. "We'll catch him." He promised. "He won't get away…did you get a good look at him?"

Sam shook her head. "It was so dark then when he hit me I went all dizzy and I couldn't focus properly and then he attacked me until I fell unconscious."

"I'll try and get some CCTV from the restaurant. Follow your movement from there." He whispered before he then looked to her. "I don't have any regrets about our night together…when I woke up and you had gone…I was gutted." He admitted looking to her. "I didn't see you as just this one-time thing Sam…yeah we done things a bit backwards, but I did want more…"

Hearing him Sam looked to him and sighed a little. "You did?"

Steve nodded. "And still do…I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the moment I met you. I know this isn't the right time to be telling you this after what happened to you…but I wanted you to know…I don't have any regrets."

"I don't either." Sam told him with a little smile before she held her hands out. "Could you help me up please?"

Steve frowned a little but nodded taking her hands.

"I have broken ribs…" She told him with a sigh.

Steve gave a slight nod as he gently pulled her up, trying to be as gentle as he could with her. He didn't want her to hurt even more.

As he pulled her up, Sam winced slightly before she looked to him; they were so close right now. Face to face. She hadn't seen him since their night together and right now he was handsome. Just like she had remembered. Bringing her hand up to his cheek she locked her eyes onto his for a few moments before she then sighed as she lent in and pressed her lips to his, her free hand moving to hold onto his shirt tightly.

As she kissed him, Steve sighed against her lips and kissed her back, without even thinking he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, to which he instantly regretted as Sam quickly broke the kiss and moved away from him and climbed off the bed. Looking to her he saw how panicked she looked and how rapid her breathing was he sighed and got to his feet as he looked to her. "Sam I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Sam whispered, her arm banded around her ribs where they were hurting from where she moved so fast.

Shaking his head he moved around to her and slowly approached her, not wanting to frighten her again. "It's not okay. I got carried away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. " He whispered before he gently put his hand on her arm. Last thing he wanted to do was frighten her.

Sam rubbed her forehead a little. She felt embarrassed. She didn't know why she panicked. She wasn't scared of Steve. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Come here." He sighed and gently pulled her to him and gently moved his arms around her and hugged her to him. He wanted her to feel safe. Wanted to make her safe. No woman should ever have to go through what she went through and it made him feel sick to his stomach that she had to go through something like that. As he felt her shaking slightly in his arms he looked down to her, she was clinging onto him so tightly and he could hear her sobs as she cried into his chest. It just broke his heart even more. He was going to catch this sick son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did to her. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he sighed and lent his head down on hers a little. He was going to get this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny returned home after grabbing Sam's stuff from the hotel, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Steve sat on the sofa, scribbling away on a piece of paper. "Hey…" He commented as he put Sam's stuff down and glanced around to see if she had come down. "Where is she?"

Looking up briefly Steve offered a small smile before looking back down to his piece of paper. "Hey, she's sleeping. She was pretty exhausted."

Danny nodded slightly as he sat next to him glancing at the paper. "What you doing?"

"Working out a timeline of Sam's last movements." He told him as he looked to the paper. "Sam said she left the restaurant she was in just after eleven thirty…now I called Duke and they didn't get the call until just before six a.m. Which hotel was she staying in?" He asked looking to Danny.

"Coconut Waikiki Hotel."

"Okay well that is at least a half hour walk from the restaurant she was in…she was over in The Waikiki Palace…and the alley she was found in is half between the hotel and the restaurant."

"So we need to see if there was one who was watching her from the hotel then over in the restaurant. Did she notice anyone following her?"

Steve shook his head. "She said she was only aware of someone following her when she was down the alley as she heard him behind her, she tried to walk faster to get away but then he hit her."

"Did she see him? Like facially?"

"No. She said after he hit her over the head her vision went blurry and she couldn't focus…" He looked to Danny. "Danny he must have hit her pretty damn hard for her not to be able to focus her vision. A knock to the head you can normally shake off…but if her vision was blurry throughout the attack he gave her a big blow. "

"I'll see if I can get a hold of her medical records. See if there's more to it than she's telling us."

"You think she'd hide things?" Steve asked with a slight frown.

Danny sighed. "Not so much hide things…but I can't imagine what she's feeling right now…she might leave out details so she don't have to admit to them."

"I've asked Kono to head over to the restaurant and hotel to pick up the CCTV from last night. When she's got it we'll head back to the palace and trace Sam's movements."

Danny nodded a little. "I don't want to leave her alone though…"

Steve looked to him. "You want to bring her with us?"

"Yes. Least I know she's somewhere safe if I can keep an eye on her." Danny told him getting to his feet. "I'll get her up then we'll head back to the palace." He sighed and headed up the stairs, grabbing Sam's stuff along the way and over into his spare bedroom. Seeing his sister asleep he sighed to himself as he lent on the wall slightly. She looked so peaceful. Making his way over to her he popped her stuff down before he then looked down to her, sitting on the edge of the bed he gently tapped her arm. "Sam." He whispered. "Sam wake up."

A frown forming on her features as she felt someone tap her arm, Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open before she then looked to her brother. "What?" She mumbled bringing her hand up to rub her eyes.

Danny looked down to her and smiled a little. "I bought your stuff…I need you to come with me and Steve."

"Where?" She asked looking to him.

"To our work. I don't want to leave you here on your own. You'll be safe there I promise."

Sam looked to him for a few minutes before she nodded a little and slowly move to sit up.

Helping his sister to sit up, Danny smiled to her. "Take your time we will be downstairs okay?" He smiled to her and got up from the bed leaving her in private.

Sam sighed as she watched her brother go before she got up from the bed and went over to her stuff. She was happy to stay in the clothes she was in but needed to get some underwear on. She didn't fancy staying in her brother's boxers.  
Digging through her stuff she grabbed some clean underwear. Stripping off she quickly put her underwear on before getting redressed, leaving Danny's shirt off she grabbed one of her hoodies and slipped it on over her head before slipping on her daps and heading downstairs where Steve and Danny were chatting away on the sofa. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she moved her arms around herself. "I'm ready." She called to get their attention.

Hearing Sam's voice, Danny looked to her and smiled a little as he got to his feet. "Let's go then." He smiled and opened the front door.

Sam watched her brother before she then headed out the front door and headed over to his car, climbing into the back as he opened it.

Climbing into the driver's side, Steve started the engine up as he began to drive back to the palace.

"You hungry Sam?" Danny asked looking back to his sister.

"Isn't this your car?" Sam asked, avoiding the question her brother had asked her.

Danny frowned a little as he looked to her. "Yeah?"

"Then why aren't you driving it?" She asked looking to him.

"Oh you see that is because Steve here has control issues."

"I do not." Frowned Steve. "I just drive better than you." He stated with a shrug.

"See control issues." Danny commented with a shrug back.

Steve rolled his eyes before looking back to Sam in his mirror. She looked tired. Looked pale. He could tell she was thinking. Over thinking if anything. Pulling up outside the palace he got out of the car before moving his seat forward for Sam to get out.

Climbing out of the car Sam looked up to the palace and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like a police station."

"Well we are a task force separate from HPD so we get our own building." Danny told her with a smile.

Sam gave a slight nod before she then followed her brother inside the palace. It was huge.

"You'll be okay." Steve whispered to her with a smile as he looked to her, happily walking beside her.

Sam looked to Steve and nodded to him as she followed her brother. She could see people looking at her. It made her nervous. Did they know? Moving her hands into the pouch of her hoody she glanced around a little, playing with her fingers in her pouch as she kept her head low. She didn't want people to look at her. Especially with how bruised her face was.

"Sam you can go into my office." Danny told her gesturing to his office.

Sam looked to him before looking to the other people who looked like they were around a big table before she gave a nod and headed into his office, plonking herself down at his desk as she grabbed his laptop. She'd clearly have to occupy herself.

Kono watched the young woman head into Danny's office. Looking over to Danny and Steve, Kono gestured to Sam with her head a little. "Who's the girl boss?"

Danny sighed. "That would be Sam. My little sister."

Chin frowned. "Little sister? I thought Stella was your only sister?"

"We've had this conversation already." Steve stated with a sigh.

"What happened to her?" Kono asked softly. They had all clocked her battered face and she was walking with a slight limp.

"That's why she's here." Danny told her. "Last night she was attacked. Violently attacked, raped and left for dead in an alley. You get that CCTV Steve asked you to pick up?"

Kono nodded a little, shocked at what Danny had just told them. Who would do that to someone? "Uh yeah I got it." She mumbled as she bought the footage from the hotel up on one screen and the footage from outside the restaurant on the other screen.

"There she is…" Steve mumbled pointing to the hotel screen footage. "Kono fast forward the restaurant footage to eleven thirty." He ordered her.

Nodding Kono fast forwarded the one footage to where Steve has said and let it play on from there.

"There…" Chin pointed out. "That guy…he looks a bit too suspicious for my liking…" He frowned. "And there he is following in the same direction."

"Can we get a closer look on this guy's face?" Danny asked looking to Kono.

"I'll try and clear it up." She told him as she tapped away on the table top before zooming in on the guy's face. "Got him…"

"Okay Kono run facial recognition on this guy. See if he's already in the system." Steve told her.

"On it boss." She told him as she bought up facial recognition. As it went through she waited a few seconds. "Got him." Pulling up his file on the screen she looked to them. "John Burke. Forty two. Originally from Orlando, Florida. Been on the Island five years…got a string of convictions as long as your arm…"

"Including assault, GBH and a fire arms possession." Chin concluded looking to the screen.

"The only way we can nail this guy is with DNA…" Steve commented looking to Danny. "There's no CCTV footage down the alley…yes he goes in the same direction of her but we can't put in our case files that he looked dodgy on the footage…"

"There was a female officer in with Sam when I went to the hospital this morning…they would have gotten all the evidence they could…"

"Okay Lou and Chin why don't you head over to the crime lab…see if they've got any results in yet from Sam's samples." Steve ordered and watched them go before looking to Kono. "See if you can get a location on this guy."

"Wait…" Danny cut in looking to them. "Sam said she tried to fight off her attacker…"

"So?" Steve asked looking to him. "It would be her first instinct to try and fight him off…"

"Only Sam doesn't fight fair." Danny commented as he went over to his office and knocked the glass window, gesturing for Sam to show him her hands. As she did he looked to Steve and Kono. "See how long her nails are? There's no way that guy left without a mark on him. She's stronger than she looks. She would have scratched him or dug her nails into him."

"You know I'm not diseased!" Sam shouted from his office with a roll of her eyes. "You can ask me a question to my face!"

Ignoring his sister, Danny then moved back over to the table.

"Yeah the evidence would have been collected when HPD took everything else. They would have scraped under her nails and such…" Kono told him.

"I know but how long is evidence going to take to process…if we find this guy and then see that he's been scratched it will link him to Sam's attack. We can hold him until the DNA evidence is pushed through. Not to mention with no witnesses around we are going to need all the evidence we can to put this guy away."

"Okay Kono see if you can get a location on this guy. We'll go pick him up before he decides on another victim." Looking to Sam he then looked to Danny. "Why don't you go and get her something to eat?" He asked looking to him. "I think you're in her bad books right now."

"You're right…I'll go on a McDonald's run. That should perk her up." Danny sighed and looked to Steve and Kono. "I'll be back soon." He told them before he left the two of them.

"Don't forget about us Danny." Kono mused to him as she watched him leave.

"Where's he going?" Came Sam's voice from behind Steve and Kono.

Turning to look at her Steve smiled a little. "To get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sam stated as she walked over to the table top before looking up to guy on the screen. "Is that him?" Sam asked looking to Steve.

"We think so." Steve confirmed before smiling a little. "Sam this is Kono. Kono, Sam." He introduced with a smile trying to lighten the mood best he could.

Sam looked to Kono and offered her a little smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Smiled Kono as she looked to her. "I would never peg you for Danny's sister mind. You're way better looking than him."

Sam smiled as she heard Kono. "I'm the good looking one of the family. Though Matty would beg to differ."

"That I can believe." Smiled Kono looking to her. "But honestly you're stunning."

"Sam's a lawyer." He informed Kono before he frowned and looked to Sam. "You are really a lawyer right?"

Sam looked to him and nodded. "I am. I never lied to you about anything Steve."

Kono frowned a little. "Wait you two know each other?"

"You could say that." Steve commented as he kept his eyes locked on Sam.

Kono's mouth dropped a little as she smirked. "She's the girl…the one you haven't stopped talking about." She beamed with a grin. Looking at them both now…they would make a good looking couple.

"Have you told everyone about me?" Sam asked as she looked to Steve.

Steve looked to her and laughed a little slightly embarrassed. "That would be thanks to your brother."

"Best friend's sister boss…" Kono commented looking to Steve.

"Yes we've had this discussion already." Sighed Steve before he then looked to Sam. "How about we go and get a cup of coffee…Kono I'm sure you have something you could do like track this guy down." He told her before smiling to Sam. "Come on."

Sam smiled to Kono before she happily went with Steve to go and get a coffee. "Haven't stopped talking about me ey?" She mused looking to him.

Steve hung his head a little as he looked to her and gave a shrug. "Told you I wanted more…"

Sam nodded a little to him. "So do I."

Stopping at the coffee machine, Steve turned and looked to her. "And we can have that…but we'll take it one step at a time…on your terms."

Sam looked to him and smiled a little and gave a nod. "That be nice…though dunno how well it will go down with Danny or how this will actually work because I don't live here. I'm only here for another two weeks or so…"

Steve sighed a little. She had a point. He did think she was this amazing girl…but there was the distance. He couldn't just expect her to give up everything to come here to be with him. It wouldn't be fair on her. Looking to her he gently moved some hair from her face as he looked down to her, his hand moving to rest lightly on her cheek. "Then let's just take it one day at a time and go from there."

Sam looked to him, holding onto his hand that was resting on her cheek and gave a slight nod. A part of her was scared. Not because of what had happened last night. But what would happen if she was to fall in love with this guy. She knew she wouldn't want to leave if something more happened between them, but right now they had to do what he said. Take one day at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

"I found him." Kono called as Steve and Sam came back from the vending machines.

"Where too?" Steve asked as he rushed over to the table top and looked to the screen.

"Waikiki Motel. It's not far from the alley where Sam was attacked. Ten minute walk if that. It's not the nicest of areas." Kono explained looking to them.

"Sam…" Began Steve as he looked to her. "Does anything about this guy seem familiar…I know your vision was compromised…but could this be him?"

Sam swallowed thickly before looking to the picture. She sighed a little and gave a shrug. "I don't know, maybe. He had an accent…not sure what kind…"

"So if we were to bring him in and you were to listen to his voice, would you be able to tell if it was him or not?" Kono asked softly to her.

Sam looked to her and gave a nod. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I could tell."

"Okay Kono grab Lou and Chin and go and pick this guy up." He ordered before he then looked down to Sam next to him and moved his arm gently around her shoulder. "He's not getting away." He promised her.

"Hands off the sister." Came Danny's voice from behind them.

Dropping his arm from Sam's shoulder, Steve turned and looked to Danny and chuckled slightly seeing all the food he had. "You buy the whole of McDonald's?" He asked looking to him.

"Well where is everyone?" Danny asked with a frown.

"I've just sent Kono and Lou to pick Burke up." Steve told him before grabbing the drinks from him and putting them down on the side.

Danny nodded before he passed Sam hers and Steve his. "Okay Sam you can sit in my office while we go and interrogate this guy."

Sam looked to him completely gone off. "You are not the boss of me Danny."

"No but I want you safe. Let's not forget what happened to you last night."

"You think it's something I can forget?" Sam asked looking to him. "I've got to live with that for the rest of my life Danny." She snapped looking to him.

"Actually Danny Sam thinks she could identify her attacker by his voice. We're going to take her down to see if she can confirm if it's him or not." Steve told him before the argument got heated. Sam was fiery that was for sure.

Danny sighed in frustration as he looked to his sister. "I'm just trying to keep you safe…"

"I don't need you to keep me safe Danny I need you to catch this guy." She told him looking to him with a shake of her head as she headed into his office with her food.

Danny watched her go and sighed to himself before looking to Steve. "Don't say a word." He told him with a shake of his head.

"Wasn't going to." Steve told him as he began to dig into his fries. "But she has a point. We want to catch this guy."

"And we will Steve but I want her safe."

"She is safe Danny." Steve told him pointing to her. "She's in your office in a secure building. Nothing is going to happen to her. No one is going to get her. She's perfectly safe."

Danny looked to him. "You don't get it."

"Get what?" Steve asked looking to him. "What it's like to have a little sister? Newsflash Danny I have one."

"Mary is a kitten compared to Sam." Danny quickly told him.

"Give her a break Danny. I know you want to protect but right now let's go get the scumbag who hurt her and make him pay." He told him before he then grabbed his phone as it went off. "Kono." He answered before he then gave a nod and looked to Danny as he hung up the phone. "They're downstairs in interrogation."

Danny sighed and nodded. "Well let's go and see what this guy has to say." He mumbled as he headed down to interrogation.

Giving Danny a nod, Steve glanced towards Sam before heading after Danny. She'd be okay until they got back. Hopefully they wouldn't be too long getting a confession from this guy!  
Going into the room both Steve and Danny looked to each other before looking to Burke. He was skinny with scruffy hair and wasn't the cleanest.

"You recognise this girl?" Danny asked, holding a picture of Sam up.

Burke looked to the photo and gave a shrug. "Maybe."

Danny looked to him. "Maybe? It's a yes or a no."

Burke shrugged again. "Okay yes. We hooked up."

"Hooked up?" Danny repeated looking to him.

"Yeah. Chick was practically begging for it."

Danny looked to him and gave a nod before he punched him across the face. But he didn't stop. He kept hitting him over and over again.

"Danny, stop!" Steve ordered dragging his friend away before he then looked to him. "I'll handle it." He told him before he then looked to Burke.

"You saw that! I'm going to sue!"

"Sue? I don't think so. I didn't see anything." Steve told him with a shrug before looking to him. "You did not hook up with this girl. You violently attacked her. Raped her. Left her in an alleyway for dead."

Burke looked to him. "Prove it."

"Oh don't worry we will." He told him before he moved closer to him before he then looked at his arms that were cuffed to the chair. "Nice scratches." He looked to him. "How did you get them."

"Fell into a thorn bush."

Danny laughed. "Fell into a thorn bush. You know if they were caused by this girl and your DNA was found under her nails…you're done."

"I told you we hooked up. She liked it a bit rough." He commented with a shrug.

"Thought you fell into a thorn bush?" Steve asked looking to him before he then looked up as the door opened.

"Boss can I see you for a minute?" Came Kono's voice as she looked to them.

Nodding Steve heading out of the interrogation room and looked to Kono, seeing Sam stood there he frowned a little. "Sam you shouldn't be down here…"

"That's him." She simply told him.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

Sam nodded trying not to shudder. "His voice. It's him." She confirmed. "I'll be upstairs." She mumbled as she headed back upstairs.

Steve sighed a little before he went back into the room. Looking to Burke he smiled. "I think we're done here."

"We are?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve nodded. "Yes. Sam just confirmed it was him. She recognised his voice." He looked to Burke. "DNA will put you away Burke. Not to mention you beat her…her injuries will confirm you're a monster."

Burke just smirked at the pair of them and gave a shrug. "We'll see." He simply commented.

Steve just stared at him blankly before he left the room, Danny following shortly behind him. "Book him Kono." He told her before he headed back up to the office, Danny beside him. "He'll be locked up for a long time." He mumbled.

"I hope so." He sighed a little. "Bet she can't wait to get off this Island. She came here for a vacation and ended up being attacked. Hardly paradise anymore is it."

"She seems like a strong woman Danny…hopefully she'll bounce back from this." Steve commented looking to him. He didn't want to face the reality that Sam was going to be leaving. But it was inevitable. This wasn't her home. New York was. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he headed back up to his office, glancing over to Danny's office to where Sam was sat at Danny's computer while sipping on her drink. Even with the cuts and bruises over her face she was still beautiful as ever. He could still remember the night they spent together. The best night he could have asked for.  
Going into his own office he let a sigh pass his lips as he plonked himself down on his desk. He wasn't hungry anymore. Rubbing his face Steve sighed before he then looked up hearing a knock on his door. Seeing Sam he smiled and gestured for her to come in.

"Hey…" Came her voice as she looked to him.

"Hi. You okay?" He asked looking to her.

Sam gave a slight nod. "As good as can be expected." She replied with a smile to him. "Danny said he's been booked."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I doubt it will go to trial the evidence is pretty solid, especially with your injuries."

Moving to sit down opposite him, Sam smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

"You don't need to thank me. Just part of my job." Steve told her with a soft smile.

Sam gave a nod. "Well I've been told I can't fly home until my ribs have healed…" She looked to him. "That could take up to six weeks…"

Steve's face lit up a little. "You're sticking around?"

Sam gave a little nod. "Until my ribs are not broken. Then I have to head back. Work aren't happy I've had to take an extended holiday. I told them I was in a surfing accident."

"I'm sure if they knew the truth they'd be more understanding."

"I know but I don't want them to know. Don't want them to feel sorry for me. Just rather try and move on with my life. Forget what happened." She told him with a soft smile.

"You're remarkable." He told her with a smile.

"Remarkable enough for you to let me buy you dinner?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Shouldn't I be the one buying you dinner?" He asked with a chuckle.

"This is the twenty first century. I think it's acceptable for me to buy you dinner. I want to say thank you for everything you've done today."

Steve smiled to her before glancing to Danny and sighing a little. "What about Danny?"

"What about him?" Sam asked with a shrug as she relaxed back in the chair.

"You're his sister."

"I'm a big girl Steve. I do not need my brother's permission to have dinner with someone."

Steve looked to her for a minute before he then smiled and nodded to her. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I look forward to it." She chimed as she got to her feet and headed out of the office. She just wanted to get back to normal as quick as she could. She couldn't sit around and mope all day. That would be worse for her. It would drive her crazy. Bring her mood down. Heading into her brother's office she looked to him. "Me and Steve are going to dinner tonight." She simply told him as she sat down.

Danny looked to her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Danny sighed and looked to her. "Do you have to go on a date with my partner?"

"Why not we've already slept together?" She asked with a shrug.

"Did you have to?" Shaking his head he sighed. "When are you going home?"

"I'm not allowed to fly until my ribs are healed. You're stuck with me for another six weeks at least."

Danny looked to her. "Fine. But as long as you are on this Island I wanna know where you are. If you're not with me I expect you to be with Steve and if we are working I'm locking you in the house."

"I'm not your prisoner Danny." Sam scolded with a frown.

"No but you're my little sister and you've already been hurt. I'm not risking it again. I'm serious Sam I wanna know where you are at all times."

"You seriously suck the fun out of everything you know that?" Sam mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"I know but as your big brother it is my job." He chimed as he looked to her before he then sighed a little. "How's the face?" He asked. Two black eyes and a cut on her forehead wasn't her best look.

"Sore." She simply replied before giving a shrug. "Nothing a bit of make-up won't be able to cover up."

Danny looked to her once more before he gave a slight nod. If she was going to be hanging around the next couple of weeks he'd rather her be with himself or Steve! At least he knew she was safe. Running his fingers through his hair he looked to her once more. "How about we head home? You can get ready for your dinner."

Sam gave a nod. "Sure." Getting to her feet she looked to him. "Think of me what you will Danny…but I do genuinely like Steve…"

Danny looked to her grabbing his keys as he stood up. "You might like him Sam…but you're not going to be here forever. You've got to remember that. Don't get attached when you're not going to be sticking around. You've been through a lot and to be honest so has Steve. Just be careful." He warned her looking to her. Last thing he wanted was for Sam to be getting attached to Steve and vice versa when she wasn't even going to be sticking around. He didn't want her to get her heart broken again. He didn't see this being a good idea but she was a big girl. He couldn't ban her from not seeing Steve no matter how hard he could try. He would just have to wait and see how this was going to play out for now. As bad as it seemed he hoped it would fizzle out sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

At the knock at the door, Danny looked up slightly and looked to the stairs. "Would you like me to get that Samantha?" He shouted up to his sister with a roll of his eyes. Sam said she wanted to get back into normality so he was going to act as normal as possible for her. It didn't make sense to him, but then again anything Sam ever did never made any sense to him. She was in denial right now he knew that but didn't know how long it would last. She would crack. He knew it was only a matter of time before she did.

"Don't bother." Came Steve's voice as he came in. "You are way too slow." He told him before he moved his hands into his pockets. "She ready?"

"I have no idea." Danny responded as he looked to him. "She's been up there for hours."

"Hours?" Steve asked looking to him.

"Yes."

"Don't exaggerate Danny I have not been up there hours." Came Sam's voice as she came down the stairs.

"Might as well have been." Danny commented as he looked to her. "You look nice. Make up done a good job covering your injuries."

Sam looked to him before looking to herself. Dressed in a pair of white jeans and a black strappy top with heels, she smiled a little to her brother before rolling her eyes. "Thank you Danny, make up is a beautiful thing as we can see."

"So where you going to dinner?" Danny asked curiously.

"Don't answer that." Sam told Steve as she looked to her brother. "Because no doubt he'd show up and suck the fun out of it."

"I would not." Danny frowned before he looked to them. "Well you two have fun. Steve please make sure you bring her home in one piece."

"I will." Steve promised before he looked to Sam. "Ready to go?"

Sam nodded and smiled to Steve. "Let's go." She mused with a smile as she happily walked over to him and out the door, looking back to her brother. "Don't wait up." She told him before heading over to Steve's truck.

Closing the front door, Steve followed Sam over to the truck.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked with a smile as she looked to him.

Steve looked to her. "I'm actually going to cook you dinner." Steve told her with a smile.

Sam looked to him and smiled. "I thought it was me buying you dinner tonight?"

"Yes, but I thought it might be nice to have some private time…and to be honest I thought you'd might like that more so you didn't have everyone staring at your injuries…but you've seemed to have done a pretty good job covering them up."

Sam looked to him in awe. "That's very thoughtful of you Steve."

Steve smiled as he opened her door for her. "You can just buy me dinner another time."

Sam smiled to him as she climbed into his truck. "I can indeed."

Shutting the door once Sam was settled, Steve moved around to his side before he then climbed in. Starting the engine up before heading back to his place. He was a little nervous.

"So what are you cooking?" She asked with a smile to him.

"It's a surprise." He told her with a smile.

"Surprise in you don't know yet or surprise in as we are eating takeout in front of the television?" She asked with a smirk to him.

"Now that would be telling." He mused with a smile to her as he drove the short journey to his home. Pulling up in the drive way he smiled to her. "Home sweet home."

Sam smiled to him as she got out of the truck and looked up to the house. "Get to see more than just your bedroom this time." She mused with a cheeky grin to him.

Steve laughed as he got out of the truck and looked to her. "Yes. I can give you the grand tour."

"I'd like that." Sam smiled as she followed him up the path to his front door.

Steve smiled back to her before he opened the door and smiled to himself as he opened the door. "So here we have the living room." He teased with a smile.

Sam laughed as she poked him in the ribs gently as she followed him inside. "Very funny."

Steve smiled to her once more before he shut the door after her. "Why don't you make yourself at home while I cook?"

"How about I help you?" Sam suggested with a smile to him.

"You wanna help me cook?"

"Yes." Laughed Sam. "Is that so strange?"

"A little." Steve laughed and smiled down to her. "Come on then. Let's cook." He mused as he headed to the kitchen. "Hope you like salmon."

"Of course." Smiled Sam as she followed him to the kitchen, glancing out the window she smiled. "You live by the beach…"

Steve smiled to her. "I do…"

"Beautiful." She mused with a smile.

"That you are." He complimented to her before he went to the fridge and got all the ingredients he needed for their meal.

"So what you we having with this salmon?" Sam asked curiously to him.

"Salmon en croute." Steve told her with a smile.

"Very nice. Homemade pastry?" She asked.

"No I'm not that good." He chuckled and smiled to her once more. "You seem to be doing okay…"

Sam looked to him and gave a little shrug. "I have to really."

Steve frowned a little and sighed. "It's okay not to be okay though…what you went through was horrific Sam…"

"I know…but I'd rather just try and forget about it. I'm not normally the vulnerable type."

"So you're a stubborn one?" He teased trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want to put their night on a downer!

Sam laughed a little and gave a nod. "Yeah I guess you could say that." She looked to him and moved over to him looking up to him. "I'll be okay. You don't have to worry or feel sorry for me." She shrugged a little. "Just want to get back to normal."

Steve smiled and nodded to her. "I'm sure you will. And I don't feel sorry for you Sam. I care about you." He told her with a soft smile.

Sam smiled to him as she heard him and stepped closer to him before she tip toed up and pressed her lips to his.

Steve smiled as he happily kissed her back, remembering not to be too forward with her. It had freaked her out this morning and he didn't want to do that again. He wanted things to go at her pace.

Breaking the kiss, Sam smiled up to him before she then looked to the food on the side. "We best get cooking…"

Looking down to her as she broke the kiss, Steve smiled and nodded as he pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "Okay, how about you cut up some vegetables and I'll get this salmon in the pastry?" He suggested with a smile to him.

Sam smiled as she heard him and gave a nod. Grabbing a knife she then went over to the chopping board and began to chop up some vegetables. This was nice. Natural. She didn't feel silly or like he was doing this because he felt sorry for her. There was a genuine connection between them. Right now it was a nice feeling, though she had to admit she wasn't looking forward to them saying goodbye. And she knew it would be coming soon. She couldn't stay here forever. This wasn't her home. The thought of their goodbye was making her nervous and she still had a few weeks left before she was able to fly! They had to make the most of their time together and that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

 _ **Probably bit of a dull chapter but currently lost my muse for writing :(**_

 ** _I know where i want this story to go it's just getting there atm._**

 ** _words of encouragement greatly appreciated haha_**

 ** _i'll update as much as i can_**

 ** _much love_**

 ** _k xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

This was by far the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Saying goodbye. The last seven weeks had been…amazing. Sam spent a lot of her time with Steve and the Five-0 task force as well as her niece and nephew when they returned home with their mother. The task force had been amazing to her and so welcoming. She had her bad days which were understandable and Steve was great with accepting that. They had been on dates; she had spent a lot of nights at his, although they never really got physical with one another. It was a step Sam wasn't ready for and Steve respected that which made leaving him and Hawaii behind even harder for Sam. Most nights they were just happy to lay in bed with each other, Sam falling asleep in Steve's arms and Steve just watching her.

"Promise you'll come back soon Aunt Sammy." Grace told her aunt as she hugged her aunt goodbye. As soon as Grace arrived back she was so excited to Sam. She loved her aunt Sam.

"I promise kiddo, but don't forget you can come and visit me too." Sam whispered hugging her back. Of course no one had told Grace what had happened and by the time Grace returned most of her facial injuries had gone so she wasn't asking any awkward questions which Sam was thankful for! Kissing her niece's head she smiled to her before she then looked to her brother and sighed as she hugged him. "Thank you for everything." She whispered to him. "You're the best."

Danny smiled to her as he hugged her back, still being careful with how much contact he had with her. He knew she was still jumpy when it came to being touched. "I'm your big brother." He whispered with a smile before he looked to her. "If you need anything at all…call me." He told her once more. "I mean it. Anything at all. Just call."

"I will." She promised with a smile before she then looked to Steve who was waiting patiently to have his moment with her.

Danny looked to the pair. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of them but he knew if she was with Steve then she was safe. And that's all he wanted for her. "Grace let's go grab some coffees. Give Uncle Steve and Aunt Sam a moment to say goodbye."

Sam smiled a little to her brother before she then looked to Steve as she stood in front of him. Sighing she pressed her forehead to his chest as she moved her arms around his waist. She didn't want to do this. Didn't want to say goodbye.

Moving his arms around Sam, Steve pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. "Don't go." He whispered as he looked to her.

Hearing him it broke Sam's heart. Clinging onto his t-shirt she lifted her head as she sighed and looked to him. "I can't." She whispered. "I want to. But I can't. I have a job I have to go back to. People are counting on me. I have to appear in court as soon as I get back." She whispered with a sigh as she looked to him.

Steve nodded a little. He knew it was selfish of him to ask her to stay but they had something. They connected on so many levels. Not just physically but emotionally as well. They slept together once. It didn't bother him that it didn't happen again. Of course it would have been nice…but Sam wasn't ready and that was fine by him. He just wanted her to be better. "I'm going to miss you." He admitted as he looked to her. "I've never met anyone like you…"

Sam looked to him. Sighing she lent up and kissed him. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered against his lips as she moved her arms around him more, clinging onto him tightly.  
As they started calling for Sam's flight, Sam broke the kiss as she looked to the screen to double check it was her flight before she looked back to Steve once more. This was by far the hardest goodbye. Looking to Steve once more she then smiled a little, her eyes going watery. "I never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye." She admitted.

Resting his hand on her cheek he looked down to her, wiping the tear that fell with his thumb he smiled softly to her. "Neither did I…" He whispered before pressing his lips to her forehead.

Closing her eyes as she felt his lips to her forehead, Sam lifted her head and captured his lips in a heated kiss. A kiss they both needed.

Moving his arms around her more he pulled her gently to him more, his one hand resting on her cheek while the other stayed firmly around her waist, keeping her body close to him. She hadn't flinched away from him which was a good start right now.

As the final call came in her for her flight, Sam sighed against his lips as she pulled away, her forehead pressing to his as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have to go…" She whispered before looking to him.

"Come back some day…" He whispered wiping her tears away.

Sam looked to him and nodded. "I'll try." She whispered with a smile to him before she sighed and pressed her lips to his one more time before breaking away and moving away from him. Picking her bag up she moved it over her shoulder before moving over to the terminal. She couldn't look back. She knew if she did she'd end up staying. Passing her boarding ticket to the woman she then headed through the terminal and onto the plane. She could feel the tears filling her eyes already.

Steve watched her go. He felt his heart going heavy. He didn't want her to go and watching her go was heart-breaking right now. It was hard when Catherine left him. Then his relationship with Lyn went downhill. He felt he had a real connection with Sam and now she was gone. He felt like crap. He never expected to like Sam as much as he did. Running his fingers through his hair he went over to the window and looked to plane. He had this urge to just run on that plane and stop her.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he came and stood next time, Grace moving next to him.

"Not really." He admitted looking to him before watching as the plane headed to the runway. "That was hardest thing I've ever done. Was harder than hearing Catherine was leaving me again." He mumbled before he kept his eyes locked on the plane as he began to take off.

Danny looked to his friend. He was hurting. He could see that. But he also knew that this wasn't the last time they were going to hear off his sister. He knew once she was settled back home she'd probably be on the phone constantly! She wouldn't give up contact with Steve, he knew she wouldn't. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if Steve went to go and see her! They had something and neither of them were going to give each other up. He knew that. It was going to be hard but he knew if anyone could do this it would be them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four Months Later**

"You can't be serious right now…" Danny commented as he looked to Steve. "You can't just leave and jet off to New York…"

"Danny I know something is wrong. I have to go."

"Steve nothing is wrong. This is Sam. This is what she does." Danny told him with a sigh.

Steve shook his head as he packed a bag. He knew something was wrong. When Sam initially left the Island they kept in contact as much as they could, the six hour time difference was a bit tricky at times but they were managing. Facetime, texts…they done it. But lately Sam had become distant. She avoided his calls. Didn't respond to his text messages. He knew she still had bad days, but she never avoided him before. He had to go and see for himself what was wrong.

"Steve please listen to me." Danny begged as he looked to his friend. "What do you think is going to happen when you get there? That you're just going to reunite and everything is going to be okay? You live in two very different parts of the world. You knew deep down that this wasn't going to work. Why are you still fighting?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Steve told him looking to him. "I know you don't like the thought of me and Sam together. But Danny I'm telling you…something is wrong I can feel it. I'm going whether you like it or not." He shrugged at him as he grabbed his passport off the side and headed out to his truck.

Danny sighed as he followed him out. "How about if I call her? Have a chat with her, make sure everything is okay?" He suggested looking to him.

Steve shook his head throwing his bag into the back of the truck. "No. I need to see her. It's been four months Danny. A facetime isn't enough right now. I need to see that she is physically fine with my own eyes." He told him with a shrug.

Danny sighed as he looked to him. "Okay. When you land at the airport you're looking for a law firm called Wallis and Co. That's where she works."

"Thank you." Steve offered him a smile before he then climbed into the truck. Danny might have thought it was normal of his sister to do this but he knew something was way off. He knew Sam and this wasn't like her. Nodding to Danny he started the engine of the truck before he sped off towards the airport. He was cutting it fine for his flight that was for sure.  
Rushing through the airport, he checked in and rushed through to the terminal. He wasn't going to miss this flight and he just about made it with a few minutes to spare before they were closing the gates. Boarding the plane, Steve headed to his seat and sat down a sigh passing his lips as he looked at his phone one last time before putting it on flight mode. Still nothing from Sam. It made him nervous. He didn't know what to expect when he got there.  
The flight seemed like it was taking forever. He just wanted it to be over with. When he eventually landed in New York he couldn't wait to get off. There was a six hour time difference so it was around four p.m when he landed. Getting off the plane, Steve headed straight out of the airport and into the streets. The only luggage he had bought was his hand luggage. He didn't have time for messing around. He needed to go and find Sam.  
Grabbing a taxi outside the airport, Steve asked him to take him to Wallis and Co just like Danny had said. He felt a little nervous. Mainly because he didn't know what was going on with Sam. As they pulled up outside he paid the taxi before climbing out and heading into the large building in front of him. Stepping inside he glanced around briefly before going over to the reception desk and offering the receptionist a small smile. "Uh hi I'm looking for Samantha Williams…I was told she worked here…"

The receptionist smiled to him. "She does sir but unfortunately she's not here today she's in court. She's due to finish in the next hour but then she'll be going home."

Steve nodded a little. "Would you be able to point me in the right direction of the courts?"

"Certainly, take a right once you leave here and it's about five blocks down on the main street. You can't miss it." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you." Steve smiled a little before he happily headed out of the company building. Turning right like she had told him he then walked towards the courts, keeping an eye out for the courts. He didn't want to miss her.  
As he got there, he looked up to the building in front of him. Glancing down to his watch he sighed a little. He didn't know how long she would be. She could have already gone for all he knew! As he felt a wet spot hit the back of his neck he glanced up to the sky. Rain. Within seconds it went from just a few light spots to absolutely pouring down. He was drenched already. He was about to head into the courts for shelter when he saw her coming out. She didn't look well. And then he saw. Her perfectly rounded stomach. He was in shock. Now that was something he wasn't expecting. Letting the rain pour down on him, he watched as she walked down the steps, busily texting away on her phone. Snapping out of his own little world that he had drifted back into he then looked to her, she was trying to protect herself from the rain with a file but it was failing epically. "Sam…" He eventually called out looking to her.

Hearing someone call her name, Sam looked up from her phone. Seeing Steve stood there she felt her heart sink. She didn't think he'd come here. "Steve…" She mumbled looking to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking to him, the arm that was holding the file above her head dropping to her side as she looked to him. She so desperately wanted to hide her bump, but it was obvious that he had seen it.

Moving closer to her he moved his hands into his pockets as he looked to her. "Well I came to see you…when you stopped answering my calls and messages I got worried. I thought something was wrong…" He looked to her bump then back to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a sigh as he looked to her.

Sam looked to him; she could feel the tears welling in her eyes already. "I'm sorry Steve I can't do this right now." She whispered as she walked away from him.

Steve frowned. "What do you mean you can't do this right now?" he asked as he followed her. "Sam you cannot ignore me…why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because I don't know if it's yours." Sam snapped as she turned around and looked to him. "I wasn't going to let you believe that you could be the father of this baby when there's a chance you're not." She told him looking to him. "The conception dates are too close for the doctor to tell when I actually conceived so it could be yours or it could be that sick bastard who attacked me."

"And you thought that would make a difference to me? It wouldn't have changed things between us." Steve asked slightly hurt. "I had a right to know Sam."

"Maybe so, but right now I need to do this on my own." She told him. "I have to come to terms that I might be having my rapist's child…"

"Then why continue with the pregnancy?" He asked. "You seem convinced that it's his…"

"Because I'm hoping that it's not. I want more than anything for it to be yours so I can look at it each day and feel nothing but love instead of reliving that nightmare over and over each time I look at this child." She whispered looking to him before sighing. "When I found out I was pregnant I was too far gone to have an abortion. When I was late I put it down to internal injuries. I went to the doctors and bam. I found out I was pregnant. And when I saw it on the screen when I went for my scan…it was a human being. My baby. I couldn't go through with an abortion even if I had been able to have one…" She shrugged and wiped her eyes before sighing. "Just go home Steve…"

Steve looked to her before sighing. "Sam…" He began as he moved forward and looked down to her. They were both soaked from the rain. Gently moving his hand to her stomach he looked to her. "There's a fifty per cent chance that this child is mine…I'm not walking away."

Sam looked to him, her eyes filling more with tears as she looked to him. "There's a fifty per cent chance that this baby is not yours." She whispered as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm not having you be with me out of pity Steve." She told him stepping away. "Just go home. I'll do this by myself."

"I'm not being with you out of pity Sam I want to be with you because I care about you. And I know you care about me."

"It doesn't matter how I feel Steve. Not anymore it doesn't. Right now I want to be on my own. I don't trust anyone and I'd rather my own company. This is my home. Your home is back in Hawaii." She told him. She was coming across so cold. So heartless. But right now, this was what she needed. She couldn't be around him. She had too much going on in her head. She was too stressed.

"And I don't get a say? Even though it could be mine?" He asked looking to her. He couldn't believe she was shutting him out so much. He didn't understand why.

"No you don't." She simply told him. "Just go home. Forget about me. Move on with your life."

"And what about when the baby is born?" He asked looking to her. "You seriously want to do this on your own? Don't you even want to know who the father is?"

Sam looked to him. "I'd rather not know." She whispered before she began to walk backwards. "Just…go…" She whispered trying not to cry before she left him and quickly grabbed a taxi before going home. She didn't look back. She couldn't. Quickly wiping her eyes as the tears fell she kept her eyes locked ahead as she was driven home. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide forever.

Steve watched her go. He didn't know what to do. She seemed so…well it wasn't the Sam he knew. Wasn't the Sam he fell for. She didn't want him involved. Didn't want him here. He didn't want to push her too much. She was clearly struggling with accepting what was going on but right now he had no choice but to comply with her wishes and go home even though he so desperately wanted to stay to change her mind but it was clearly too soon for her. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay and fight for her or just do what she wishes and leave?


	9. Chapter 9

"You going to tell me what happened out there?" Danny asked his partner as he looked to him as they drove to their crime scene. Two days after Steve left to go and see Sam he was back. And since his return it was safe to say Steve was miserable. He hadn't told him what had happened and he was dying to know. "You do know there are plenty more fish in the sea right? Certainly far better ones than my pain in the ass little sister…"

"She's pregnant Danny." Steve whispered with a sigh as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

Danny looked to him, his mouth dropping a little. "Excuse me…pregnant?" He frowned and tried to take it in before looking to him. "Yours?"

"She doesn't know." Steve whispered with a sigh. "She said the doctor told her that her time of conception was too close from the night we spent together to the time she was attacked. She could have conceived at any time within the week." He mumbled. "Sam said she needs to do this on her own."

"Doesn't she want to know who the father is though?"

"She said she'd rather not know. She'd rather believe the baby is mine and feel love for it rather than his and reliving that night again."

"But you have a right to know." Danny told him with a frown.

"I know. She's a mess Danny. When I found her she looked ill. She's too stressed and she doesn't know what to do with herself. She thinks I want to be with her out of pity. Told her she was wrong but she's being stubborn."

"That sounds like Sam." Danny sighed and shook his head. "Can't believe she kept that a secret."

"I don't think she's come to terms with it herself. I was going to try and get her to change her mind…come back with me. But I didn't want to stress her out anymore. She had only just come out of court too…"

"Don't make excuses for her Steve." Danny told him looking to him.

"I'm not…but you didn't see her Danny." He mumbled as he pulled up outside the crime scene and got out of the car.

Danny looked to him and sighed. "I'll talk to her."

"She's avoiding your calls as much as mine." Steve told him with a frown before sighing. "I'm giving her space. She needs it. When the baby is born… I dunno maybe I'll try again."

Danny looked to him and sighed. "Okay. We'll deal with Sam at a later time. Right now let's go and see this murder victim."

Steve nodded in agreement. Reliving what happened with Sam did put him down a bit. He hated himself for coming back but he knew if he had stayed it would have pushed Sam away even more and he didn't want that to happen. He was giving her the space she needed. Though he had a feeling he'd probably end up checking up on her! He couldn't just let her do this by herself, especially when the baby could possibly be his. He wasn't going to risk being a dead beat dad before the baby had even arrived.  
Heading into the crime scene, both Steve and Danny headed down into a parking lot. Going down he sighed. "What we got Kono?" He asked heading over to her.

"John Doe at the moment boss. Gunshot wound to the back of the head. Execution style. This guy didn't stand a chance."

Steve nodded a little. "Okay Kono, grab Chin and see if you can get an ID on this guy then see if we have any witnesses."

"Lou's already talking to some people. But whoever did this looks like they left in a hurry." She pointed out as she gestured to the fresh tyre marks behind them.

"Any CCTV in the entrance or exit area?" Danny asked looking to Kono.

"There's camera's but not sure if they are working. Chin's going to double check."

"Okay grab Chin and pull up the footage, see if you can find anything." Steve told her as he looked down to the body.

"On it boss." Kono told him as she left them to it.

Steve watched her go before looking back down to the body. "This must be personal if they shot him that close…"

"Revenge killing?" Danny suggested looking to him.

Steve gave a nod. "It could be…just a bit of a random place to leave the body…somewhere as public as a parking lot…"

"Could be sending a message?"

"Possibility…we'll let Max get an ID when he takes him to autopsy…." He mumbled before glancing up hearing a rumble. "Okay we are due a storm I want any evidence collected up before it's washed away."

Danny nodded grabbing his phone. "I'll text Kono, let her know." He told him as he messaged Kono.

As Max came in, Steve looked to him. "Max we're going to need an ID on this guy. As soon as you get one let me know."

"Of course Commander McGarrett." Max replied as he knelt beside the victim.

Steve looked to Danny. "Let's head back to the palace. See if his face is in facial recognition."

Danny nodded to him as he moved his hands into his pockets before heading out of the parking lot before he looked to Steve.

"Don't." Steve told him as he walked beside him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't look at me like that." He sighed looking to him. "I don't want to talk about Sam or how I'm feeling or anything like that. I just want to get this case sorted."

Danny looked to him before he sighed a little and nodded. "Okay. If that's what you really want."

"It is." He told him heading over to the car and getting into the driver's side.

Danny looked to him before sighing a little. He wanted to kill his sister. One for not telling him she was pregnant and two for being so horrible to Steve! After everything Steve went through with Catherine he felt bad that it was his sister who was now messing him about.

Once Danny had got into the car, Steve headed back to the palace. Pulling up outside the palace he got out of the car and headed inside where Kono and Chin were already going through some footage. "What we got guys?" He asked heading over to the table top.

"Okay well we know who are murderer is." Came Chin's reply as she looked to him. "Meet Jacob Davenport. Mainly into drugs and petty theft but CCTV show's our guy heading into the parking lot, coming out thirty minutes later rather quickly."

Steve frowned a little. "Proof he's the murderer?"

Kono tapped away on the table top before bringing up a closer image. "Our vic is in the back trying to get help…" Kono told him as the image showed the victim pressed up against the back window looking for help and clearly panicked. "We're still waiting for an ID for the victim off Max."

Steve nodded a little as he looked to her. "Okay see if you can get a location on this Jacob Davenport and go pick him up."

Kono and Chin both nodded to Steve as they both busied themselves in looking for this guy.

Steve grabbed his phone as it went off into pocket, seeing Max's name flashing up he answered it, popping it on loudspeaker, putting it down on the table top. "What you got Max? You're on loudspeaker." He asked looking briefly to the phone.

"Your victim's name is Henry Camico. During his autopsy there was an extremely high level of drugs in system. Toxicology confirms that it's heroin. I can also confirm that your victim is a regular drug taker as most of his veins have already started to collapse from over use."

"Okay thanks Max." Hanging up the phone he then looked to Danny.

"Okay…so maybe Henry owes Davenport money and he couldn't deliver… "

"Possibly or maybe he's been working on his patch…taking his customers…" Steve suggested looking to him.

"We got him boss…" Came Kono's voice as she looked to him.

"Okay let's go pick this guy up." Steve commanded grabbing his gear and heading down to the cars. The case was helping. It was keeping his mind off Sam but he didn't know how long ago that was going to last. Since he got home he couldn't stop thinking about her. He hated himself for leaving her, but what more could he do? He didn't know what more he could say to her to make this better for her. He didn't want to go against her wishes of wanting to be alone. For now all he could do…was his job. As frustrating as it was, it was all he could do. He hoped Sam would come around sooner or later.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't you just love it when the suspects sing like canaries to their crimes." Danny mused looking to his partner as they came up from interrogation and headed back up to the offices. "I do blame the weather…don't think it's been this bad since I moved here." He admitted with a frown.

"I know, when it rain it pours." Steve commented looking to him. "Though got to admit I'm glad he admitted it. I didn't fancy trying to get him to confess."

Danny looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Not like you. Normally you like the whole yelling at our suspects thing."

"Not in the mood." Steve told him with a shrug.

Danny looked to him. "Please don't let Sam kill your mood Steve."

"That's easy for you to say Danny. You're not in my shoes."

"No I'm not but I can imagine how you're feeling."

"No you really can't." He told him with a sigh. "I'm going home."

"Don't fancy a beer?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve shook his head as he went into his office and grabbed his jacket. "Nah. I just want to go to bed." He told him slipping his jacket on.

Danny sighed as he looked to him. "Steve…"

"Save your breath Danny. I'm too tired." Steve cut in looking to him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he headed out of the palace and down to his truck. Even the weather reminded him of Sam! Last time he saw it was raining. Climbing into his truck he looked to the clock as he started up the engine. It was going on eight pm and all he wanted to do was have a nice hot shower then climb into bed. It had been a long couple of days with very minimal sleep to say the least! Driving off he headed to the McGarrett home, the rain pounding against his windshield as he tried to stay focused on the road. He was annoyed. With himself mainly. Never had a girl ever made him feel this way. He felt vulnerable.  
Pulling up outside his place he climbed out of the truck before heading up his pathway. Seeing a figure sitting outside he frowned a little before his heart sunk a little as he realised who it was. It was Sam. Asleep! "Sam…" He called rushing over to her. She was soaked and freezing cold. "Sam." He called once more when she didn't move before he then bent down next to her and touched her arm. "Sam wake up."

Jumping a little as someone touched her arm, Sam's eyes opened as she looked to Steve.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" He asked shaking his head as he moved his arms under her arms and pulled her to her feet. "You're freezing and soaked…how long have you been here? Why didn't you come to the palace?" He asked as he quickly opened his front door and guided her inside.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Sam asked looking to him as she followed him inside, her teeth chattering together from how cold she was.

Steve sighed as he shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry." He looked down to her. Her lips were blue. "Let's get you into some dry clothes. I'll run the shower. You need to warm up. I'll put a hot water bottle in the bed and you can get under the covers to warm up."

Sam looked to him. "Why are you being so nice to me? I was so awful to you back in New York."

Steve looked back to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he sighed against her skin. "Because I care about you silly. Come on." He took her hand and led her upstairs. Leading her into the bathroom, he turned the shower on and looked down to her. "Get in. Get warm. I'll make you a hot drink. I'll leave some dry clothes on the bed for you. Get in the bed when you're done." He told her before he then left her to it and made his way downstairs to get the hot water bottle ready and a hot drink.

Sam watched him go, a sigh passing her lips as she did before she then began to strip off. Her jeans were stuck to her. She was cold and tired. Popping her wet clothes in the corner she then stepped into the shower, hissing a little at the hot water hitting her skin before she then relaxed a little as she got used to the water. Leaning against the tiled wall she let the water flow over her form head to toe, the water bouncing off her bump. When she felt warm enough she turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself, moving a smaller one around her head to keep her wet hair off her. Heading into the bedroom she could see that Steve had bought up the hot water bottle and it was under the covers ready along with the clothes he had left on the end of the bed. Drying herself off she slipped on the joggers and the t-shirt he had left. Of course they were huge on her but they were comfy and that was the main thing. Towel drying her hair she then shoved it up in a messy bun before she popped the wet towels in the laundry basket then moving over to the bed and doing what she was told and climbing under the covers, curling up next to the hot water bottle.

Coming upstairs with a hot drink, Steve entered the bedroom, seeing Sam curled up in the bed he smiled a little before popping the mug on the bedside table. "Feeling a bit better?" He asked as sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Sam gave a little nod as she moved to sit up, leaning against the headboard as she took the mug gently in her hands and took a small sip before she looked to him. "I'm sorry."

Hearing her he sighed as he moved to sit next to her, moving his arm around her he lent his head on hers. "Don't be."

"I haven't been fair on you. I should have told you…but I was so scared…I still am." She admitted, the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked to him. "I'm scared if this baby isn't yours I won't love it."

Hearing her, Steve's heart broke. Sighing he gently tightened his arms around. "You listen to me. You have nothing to be scared of." He told as he looked to her before he moved his hand gently to her stomach, jumping a little as she jumped at his touch. "Sorry." He whispered to her before he looked to her. "Cause this baby? This baby is ours. I am here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to be with you out of pity Sam. I mean it when I say I care about you."

"But what if the baby isn't yours…" She whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gently wiping the tears away with his thumb he looked to her. "It doesn't change a thing. If this baby isn't biologically mine…I will still raise it as if it was."

"I can't expect you to do that…I'm baggage…"

"My baggage." He whispered as he moved his arms around her more and kissed her head before sighing. "How long were you waiting outside for?"

"A few hours." She whispered with a shrug. "I didn't think you'd be gone for so long."

"Why didn't you just come to the palace?"

"Because I couldn't face Danny." She whispered to him. "I knew he'd yell at me. All I've done since I found out about the baby is cry…I didn't need him to make me cry even more." She looked to him. "I don't want him to know I'm here. Not yet."

Steve sighed and looked down to her. "He would have understood eventually."

"Not soon enough." Sighed Sam as she looked to him. "I got four months left…each day I get more and more afraid of what the outcome is going to be."

"Do you want to know?" He asked as he looked to her. "If the baby is mine or not?"

"A part of me does but a part of me doesn't. I want to believe that it is…"

Steve gently moved his hand to her bump and stroked it. "Whatever the outcome is…this will be our baby I promise."

Sam sighed as she leant into him more and curled into him. "I just don't want you to feel trapped. You can walk away at any time."

"I don't feel trapped." He told her gently tightening his arms around her and kissed her head. "And I won't be walking away." He promised as he leant his head down onto hers as he softly stroked his fingers up and down her arm. "You need to stop stressing." He whispered. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." And that was his promise to her. No matter what happened. If this baby was his or it wasn't. It wouldn't affect them. He'd raise this baby as his own. He wouldn't just abandon her, especially not now when it was obvious that she needed him now more than ever. Still softly stroking her arm he watched as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Bringing the covers over her more he looked down to her before he then shuffled down in the bed more, toeing his shoes off he laid on the bed more, his head moving down onto the pillow as he let a yawn pass his lips and let his own eyes fall to a close as he drifted off to sleep. He was glad that she was here. They could try and get back on track. He had feelings for her and he wanted them to develop into more. He wasn't scared of what the outcome of the baby was. All he wanted right now was Sam and for her to be okay. That was what he needed for her to be right now. Okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing shouting, Steve opened his eyes, looking down to Sam – she had rolled away from him- he could see she was having a nightmare. Moving up onto his knees he moved closer to her. "Sam…" He whispered trying to wake her up gently. He didn't want her to panic even more. As she began to thrash around in the bed he frowned a little as he moved his hand to her arm…which he instantly regretted when her fist met his eye.

Feeling her hand hit something, Sam's eyes shot open. Seeing Steve above her clutching his eye guilt instantly sunk in when she realised what she had done. Her breathing was rapid; she could feel she was sweaty. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to him. "I didn't mean too…"

"I know…it's okay…" Steve told her with a sigh as he rubbed his eye a little before dripping his hand to his side. "It's okay, I'm okay."

"I just punched you in the face. It's not okay Steve." Sam told him with a frown as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge to rest on the floor as she held her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. She couldn't keep living like this.

Steve sighed as he moved and sat next to her. "What were you having a nightmare about?" He asked softly looking to her as he gently rubbed her back.

Sam sighed. "The attack." She mumbled playing with her fingers a little. "Ever since I returned to New York…the nightmares started and they happen every night. Half the time I avoid going to sleep just so I don't have the nightmares…practically been living on caffeine so I can stay awake during important times of the day. Have quick power naps just to try and feel a bit better."

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "That's not healthy Sam. Especially all that caffeine can't be good for the baby. You've got to look after yourself."

"I know." She mumbled with a shrug. "But I don't know what else to do." She admitted looking to him. "Every time I close my eyes I see his face. Hear his voice. His snide comments…" She shook her head and sighed as she hung her head a little. "Even from behind bars he's ruining my life."

Moving his arm around her he kissed her head. "He won't ruin your life. As hard as it sounds…try and put him behind you. Forget he ever existed. Move on with your life." He promised before he looked down to her. "Why don't you try therapy?" He suggested hesitantly not sure how she would take that suggestion. He didn't want her to be angry with him.

"I don't need a shrink." She grumbled with a sigh.

"You need something Sam. You can't keep having nightmares all the time." He gently tightened his arm around her and kissed her head. "You're safe and nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "Mad to think during times when I'm stressed I turn to alcohol and now I can't, most I can do now is stuff my face with a whole bar of chocolate." She grumbled with a huff.

Steve chuckled a little. "How about a nice hot chocolate? I'll even put marshmallows in?"

Sam looked to him and frowned a little. "It's three in the morning…"

Steve shrugged as he smiled to her. "So? If it'll help make you feel better…"

Sam smiled a little. "You're too good for me you know that."

Steve pressed a kiss to her head. "Don't be silly. How about it? Nice hot drink? Help you relax a little."

Sam gave a nod. "Okay. I'm going to freshen up a bit. I'm all sweaty and gross."

Steve nodded as he got to his feet. "I'll be back up in a sec." He whispered before he headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Sam watched Steve go before she then got to her feet and headed to the bathroom, hand resting lightly on her bump as the baby started to move around. Turning the tap on, Sam splashed some cold water onto her face, taking deep breaths to try and relax her. She couldn't keep going on like this but she didn't want to admit it just yet that she needed help.  
Heading back into the bedroom, Sam crawled back into bed and flopped back a small yawn passing her lips as she waited for Steve to come back. She was always so tired; she just wanted to sleep without seeing his face.

Coming back up, Steve smiled to her as he saw her back in bed. Heading over he gently passed her the drink. "Here."

Sitting up as she saw Steve, Sam smiled as she took the drink and clutched it tightly in her hands. "Thank you." Taking a small sip she then smiled as her body relaxed a little. "This is good."

Steve smiled as he climbed back into the bed with her and relaxed back as he gently rubbed her back a little. She seemed calmer. He hated seeing her so worked up.

Taking another few sips of her drink, Sam then popped it on the side before she then relaxed back into Steve a small yawn passing her lips.

Moving his arms around her, Steve pressed a kiss to her head as he lent his head down onto hers, his hand resting on her bump before he then jumped a little as he felt the baby kick against his hand.

"Ow. Okay than one hurt." She frowned and rubbed her bump a little.

Steve smiled down to her and kept his hand on her bump. "Got quite a kick there…"

"Oh that's not even a good one." Sam commented looking to him with a chuckle. "On a really good day you can see the foot…literally it's so clear and kind of creepy. And when I have a bath? Moves like crazy." She smiled and tapped her bump lightly. "Loves bath time."

Steve chuckled and smiled to her as he gave her bump a little rub. "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" He asked softly to her. He was curious seeing this was potentially his child.

Sam shook her head. "Not yet. On my last scan back in New York little bugger decided to keep its legs closed so they couldn't see. I'll have to find a new OBGYN now that I'm here so hopefully they'll be able to tell when they do my next scan. I need to start getting organised for the arrival."

"Well about I call in sick in the morning then we can go to the hospital? Get you all booked in? Then we can start buying and getting organised."

Sam tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. "Really? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Of course not. It's my task force. I can do what I like and if I want to take a sick day I will take a sick day." He smiled down to her and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep. I'll be right here." He promised as he happily held her close to him as he lent his head down to hers and let his eyes fall to close, still softly rubbing her bump.

Sam smiled to him, pressing a kiss to his chin she then relaxed back into him more as her eyes fell to a close. Right now, despite the nightmares she felt happy. Steve had made her feel so much better and so much more relaxed than she had been. Her eyes falling to a close as she stayed close to him as she drifted off to sleep. This felt…good. Felt right. Every time she was with him she just felt at ease. A small yawn passing her lips she curled into him more as she happily drifted off to sleep in his arms. Things would be good. Better than what they had been that was for sure. She could feel it.


End file.
